Percy Jackson: A New Adventure
by darkrai-the-slayer
Summary: A strange new Demigod has appeared, coming all the way from Japan, and Percy Jackson's world is about to be thrown into a whole new crazy adventure!
1. Prologue: The Dojo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and all related characters**

Prologue: The Dojo

His dreams were fitful. First, he dreamed of when he was young, holding his mother's hand as she ran frantically through the murky darkness.

"Come on, Ben, they're nearly here. Hurry!" she said to him

His dreams shifted. His mother was talking again, but not to him.

"Sensei, please take good care of him."

An old man's voice replied, "Of course I will."

His mother then bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Be safe, Ben. I'm going somewhere and I won't be coming back. Sensei Takuya will look after you now. Good-bye dear."

He dreamed that he was crying for her, shouting for her to come back as she disappeared into the thick bamboo thicket. He remembered hearing her scream, then a gunshot.

Ben woke up, drenched in cold sweat. The nightmare was a recurring one, and even now, more than a decade later, his mother's flight still haunted him. Sensei Takuya had told him what had happened. His mother had fled to Japan, escaping the gangs that plagued South America. But they had connections abroad, and even after she had given birth to him, the Yakuza hunted her, making sure she was always on the run with little Ben in tow. Figuring that Ben would be safer without her, she had taken him to the Shimada Dojo, home of the Yakuza's mortal enemy, the Shimada Clan, and persuaded one of the masters there to take Ben in and train him in the art of survival.

Ben rose from his tatami mat, looking at the clock on the wall. 5.43 am. He was supposed to be out of bed in 15 minutes anyway, so he quickly dressed and headed out of his room.

The Dojo was quiet, and the sky was still dark. Standing on his balcony overlooking Tokyo, Ben felt serene and at peace. Yet something niggled at him, a sense that something big was about to happen. Shaking off the feeling, he headed back inside, strapping on the twin silver katanas that he had crafted under the tutelage of Sensei Takuya.

Outside, a large, hulking shadow shifted its mass quietly. Ben was about to learn that the Yakuza were not the only enemy of the Shimada Clan.

 **A/N Hey guys, this is just the prologue for my PJO fic, there will be much more to come. Shoutout to all those on Quizup who encouraged me to start this fic, thanks for your support! This fic will be written in the style of the Heroes of Olympus series, with POVs alternating with each chapter, maybe even within each individual chapter.**

 **As usual, feel free to leave reviews commenting on my writing and for any plot ideas.**

 **As always, remember to enjoy the story, and stay awesome!**

 **Happy reading,**

 **Darkrai**


	2. Chapter 1: The Triumvirate Strikes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and all related characters**

Chapter 1: The Triumvirate Strikes

Ben walked into the forge. At this hour, it was dark and quiet, the mighty furnaces extinguished for the night. The forge was his favourite place, and whenever he had time he would come in here and remain for hours on end. When he was younger, he just watched the older blacksmiths work their craft. As he got older, he was given menial tasks like working the bellows, fetching tools, and stoking the fires. He was finally given permission to do his own crafting just over two years ago, and he had taken to it with surprising speed and talent.

The older smiths all said he was a prodigy, and some had trouble believing his prowess with a hammer and anvil. True, many would have trouble seeing skinny little Ben as a master blacksmith. The older smiths were all burly, muscular beasts of men, with rough calloused hands and numerous burn wounds. Ben was none of that. Tall but skinny, his hands were smooth with long, thin fingers. For some reason, fire didn't seem to bother Ben very much, with the older smiths all sweating profusely while crafting, but Ben always felt comfortable among the heat of the furnaces.

Ben slowly ran his hand over his worktable. Scarred with many hammer strokes, the rough tabletop was scorched and dented. It was here that he had crafted his own swords, a pair of specially designed dual-edged short swords that bore some resemblance to the katanas of old. He knew that forging blades other than katanas was considered blasphemy among the old-fashioned, but his blades were stronger and lighter than any katana could be. They were forged with an alloy of some kind, steel and some special bronze that Sensei Takuya had given him. Ben had never understood the importance of the special bronze, with Takuya promising to reveal the secret when he was older.

Ben turned as he heard the light tapping of a cane against the ground. He bowed his head reverently. "Sensei."

Takuya returned his greeting with a smile. Ever since he had taken the young boy into his custody, the wizened old man had watched him grow, had nurtured him and developed him into the fine young teen he was today.

Takuya was tall, and despite his age still stood straight, towering over Ben. His goatee came all the way down to his solar plexus. Strong, his arms were lean, tight with muscles. His bald head glinted in the light of the pre-dawn moon, and his ivory cane tapped gently on the ground. Ben never knew why he carried the cane, for the Sensei walked just fine, and Ben could never see any reason for carrying it other than to hit those who were misbehaving.

Takuya laid a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Come, young Ben. Let us walk."

Ben, not knowing why, just nodded and went along, taking just one more wistful glance toward the forges.

As they entered the courtyard of the dojo, Ben could not help but appreciate just how beautiful it was. The sakura trees were mid-bloom, and the loose gravel ground was littered with fallen flowers. The full moon hung high in the sky, and just to the east, the sun was beginning to rise, painting the horizon a gentle orange.

Takuya turned to Ben. "Happy birthday, young one." The old man smiled at him.

Ben was surprised. But before he could say anything Sensei Takuya continued to speak.

"Ben, you are 13 today. It is going to be a dangerous life from here on out." The old man said.

Ben was confused. What could the sensei possibly mean? The dojo was safe, and the Shimada clan was powerful. But the Sensei was very serious.

"13 is the age when your powers will fully activate, and it is usually the age where your parent will claim you." The Sensei continued.

Ben held up his hand. "Hang on Sensei, what are you going on about?" Ben was convinced the Sensei's age had finally gotten to him.

Takuya turned to face him. "Ben, I believe your father was a god."

Ben was seriously worried for the old man's sanity now. But deep down inside, a part of him said, "Hang on a minute, he might just be making sense."

Takuya gripped Ben's forearm tightly. "Ben, I cannot tell for sure who your father is, but…"

BOOOOOM. The loud noise suddenly shook the dojo. Ben and Takuya both turned around quickly. The sound had come from the dojo's main gates. Lights started flickering on in the various rooms in the dojo. There was a second BOOOM, and it was much louder. The large wooden gates shuddered on their hinges. Some of the ninjas that stayed in the dojo were already out of their rooms, weapons ready.

Light flooded the courtyard as the lights in the dojo were all turned on. Ben started to move towards the main gate, but a strong hand stopped him. It was Takuya. There was no mistaking the fear and apprehension in his kind eyes, but Ben had never seen the Sensei like this, and it scared him.

As the other ninjas edged towards the gate, Takuya pulled Ben close. His voice was tainted with worry. "Listen to me Ben. In my office you will find an unmarked folder on the desk. In it are plane tickets to New York. Go to Long Island, and look for a small outdoor camp. It is called Camp Half-Blood. Ask for Chiron and tell him I sent you. Trust no one."

Ben could hardly keep up with the old man's rambling, but he nodded.

Just then, the main gates were blasted off their hinges, knocking away the dozen or so ninjas that were standing there. Takuya gripped Ben's forearm even tighter. "Go to my office now, and leave the dojo by the secret exit I showed you. Let no one see you leave. Go!" Takuya then pushed Ben into the shadows and strode off towards the main gate to confront the threat.

Ben was shaken, but Takuya had given him orders. Sneaking through the darkened corridors, he reached the old man's office. The door was locked, but a quick swipe from one of his blades made quick work of the padlock.

As Takuya had said, the unmarked folder was on his desk. Ben tipped it over to reveal its contents. A plane ticket and an old, faded piece of parchment. Ben slipped both into a side pocket.

Ben crept out again, making sure he stayed low and in the shadows. As he neared the courtyard, he heard someone bellow in an impossibly deep voice, "TAKUYA! Get out here you old man!"

Ben crept the edge of the wall, peeking out through the window. Standing in the courtyard, was a tall, young man, surrounded by a veritable army of dark-clad figures brandishing weapons of all sorts, ranging from meat cleavers to bamboo poles to assault rifles. Facing them was the entirety of the residents of the Shimada Dojo, with Takuya standing at the head.

Ben recognized the symbol on the invader's clothes. He was surprised that the Yakuza would be so bold as to stage a frontal assault on the Shimada Clan's home base. But then his attention turned to the man in front. He was clearly not Asian, and he wore a smart purple business suit, completely out of place here.

Purple suit man bowed to Takuya, but Ben could see no respect in the gesture. The man spoke. "Greetings, Sensei. The Triumvirate sends its regards."

Ben did not recognize the word, but he could see Takuya visibly pale, grip tightening on his cane. "The Triumvirate has no power in Japan." Takuya shot back, voice surprisingly stable and calm. "Begone, lest the Shimada unleash our full power on you."

The purple suited man smirked. "The Triumvirate might not have power in Japan, but we have money, lots of it. And the Yakuza were more than happy to lend us their grunts for just a tiny fraction of our wealth. Not to mention, I've brought some of my own backup." Purple suit gestured behind him.

Only now did Ben register the darkness behind the Yakuza men as a large hulking figure, so still it had been standing until now. The creature stepped into the light, revealing its full, grotesque form.

Standing at nearly 3 meters tall, body rippling with muscles and with two massive double-headed axes in each hand, the sight alone would be enough to make a grown man cry for his mama. But that was not the strangest part. Bizarrely, the creature's head was not that of a man, but of a bull, large, wet snout snuffling the air, large horns twisting up above its head, beady red eyes glinting with malice. Ben now understood how they had broken through the meter-thick solid wood gate so quickly.

Takuya was barely shaken. "Your foul beasts of mythology have no power here. This is the land of the Shimada, home of the dragons. You will all fall beneath the power of the wind dragons!" He began chanting in Japanese, and wisps of coloured power started to rise from the ground and emanate from Takuya's body.

Ben gasped. He had only heard legends of the Shimada Clan's ancient power, that of being able to summon spirit dragons to fight on their behalf, but he had dismissed it, as most people did, as wishful thinking. Then again, there was a bull-headed man standing right there, so perhaps spirit dragons were not that far-fetched.

The Yakuza men were clearly frightened as Takuya continued gathering energy, but between the monster behind them and the spirit dragons in front, they had nowhere to go. Fortunately for them, Takuya wasn't aiming for them.

Takuya finished shaping the ancient energy into the form of a dragon, and shouted "Ryuuga WagaTEKI WO KURAO!" sending the spirit dragons roaring towards the massive beast. The monster slashed at the dragons with its axes, but the axes just passed through the spirit dragons without doing anything.

The spirit dragons blasted through the monster, and its howl of pain pierced the night sky, just barely audible over the dragons' roar. The monster's skin blistered and bubbled as the dragons passed through it, and an acrid smell of burning flesh permeated the air.

The dragons completed their strange dance, exiting the monster from behind and dissipating into mist. The monster fell to its knees, flesh smoking. It collapsed face first into the gravel and burst into dust, leaving two large axes and a huge indentation on the ground.

Purple suit man looked surprised. "I never thought that you still had the strength in you to summon the spirit dragons, old man."

Takuya smirked, though he clearly looked exhausted. "The Shimada Clan has many surprises. I am not the only one who can summon the dragons. Be gone now, and we may just spare you."

Purple suit threw his head back, howling with laughter. "Now, now old man. We won't be put off that easily. We've come for a number of things. First, the boy."

Ben blinked. Were they talking about him? What was of so much importance to them that they had basically brought the entire Yakuza plus one monster to get him?

Takuya was good at playing the fool. "What boy? You know the two young Shimada masters have already left the dojo."

Purple suit snarled, his friendly demeanour evaporating like the spirit dragons. "We both know very well what I am talking about."

Takuya blinked. "And we both know that I will not give him up. By now he has probably already taken his supplies and gone far far away."

Ben started. Of course! He needed supplies! Clothes, his shurikens, other equipment. He started to creep towards his room, letting the sounds of conversation fade away.

Suddenly, the sound of steel clashing reverberated through the air, followed by the twanging of bowstrings and the rapid staccato of the assault rifles. Ben knew the traditional weapons of the Shimada Dojo would stand little chance in a fight like this.

Ben ran into his room, grabbed a rucksack and started cramming in supplies. He stuffed in several changes of clothes, his shurikens and a sleeping bag. As he shouldered his rucksack, he heard the crackling of fire. He grimaced and stepped out.

Outside, it was all chaos. Dead bodies were strewn everywhere, with blood soaking the pale sakura flowers on the ground. Broken weapons and discarded ammo clips were everywhere. From the body count, the Yakuza seemed to be taking heavy losses, but so were the Shimada. Sensei Takuya was nowhere to be seen.

Ben tried to sneak past the bulk of the fighting by staying in the shadows. Suddenly, a Yakuza grunt with a machete and a lot of tattoos jumped at him, screaming maniacally. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, making him look crazy. Blood streamed from a dozen wounds on his torso and limbs.

Ben dodged his first mad slash, pirouetting around him and unsheathing his own sword at the same time. Using the momentum of his spin, Ben slashed downwards, severing the man's tendons. Tattoo man collapsed to the ground.

Not wanting to kill someone, Ben smacked him in the head with the hilt of his blade and moved on.

Ben managed to dodge most of the fighting, and he made it to the secret exit, located in Sensei Takuya's office, behind one of his bookshelves. He quickly entered and shut the door behind him. Ben was about to proceed down the dark path, but then he heard the clanging of steel and loud voices entering the office. He turned around and looked through a gap between two books.

Sensei Takuya was holding his own against Purple Suit. Purple Suit was wielding a strange golden blade that resembled a _gladius_ , an ancient Roman blade. Takuya was hammering Purple Suit with one-handed katana slashes and cane whacks.

Takuya kicked Purple Suit in the stomach, and he flew back into Takuya's desk, smashing the exquisite wooden craft to splinters. He moaned in pain. Takuya levelled his katana at Purple Suit's throat. "The Triumvirate will never rise again! I will make sure of it!" Takuya shouted.

Without hesitation, Takuya plunged the katana into Purple Suit's throat, despite the weapon not being designed to do so. Ben almost cheered. Takuya drove the katana in so deep it penetrated the remainders of the wooden table. Takuya stood up straight, stretching deeply. Ben thought the fight was over. He was so wrong.

Takuya's pained scream pierced the air as the golden _gladius_ split his ribcage. Purple Suit, still on the ground, had thrust his blade up into the old man's torso.

Takuya collapsed, blood pooling around him. Purple Suit grabbed the katana still embedded in his throat, and snapped the handle off. He grunted, and slowly slid himself off the blade. Ben watched as the gaping wound closed itself, not able to comprehend what he was seeing.

Purple Suit looked down at the old Sensei, whimpering in pain as he curled into a fetal position. "You foolish old man. You really thought you could kill one of the Triumvirate? The Beast is not so easily defeated." And with that, he left, taking off his blood-stained purple suit jacket as he did.

Ben couldn't help it anymore. He quietly opened the bookshelf door, and crawled over to Takuya's prone body. The old man was breathing quickly and shallowly. His eyes widened when he saw Ben. "Ben… what are you doing?" He croaked.

Ben's eyes were filled with tears. This was a man who had taken care of him, and to see him in such a state, not being able to help, Ben was lost for words. He could only hold the old man's head in his lap as his spirit passed to be with the dragons.

Ben sat there for who knows how long, until the sound of swordfighting brought him back to the present. Gently closing Takuya's eyes and laying him down, he ran through the secret exit, closing the door behind him.

As Ben dashed down the cramped, dark hallway to freedom, his tears flowed freely. He swore to find out who the Triumvirate was, and he swore he would do everything in his power to avenge Sensei Takuya.

But first, he had to get to New York.

 **A/N Hey all, first legit chapter of this fic is here and boy did i have a blast writing it. at this point im not even sure if this is a pjo fic or an overwatch fic haha. I should probably stop playing so much Overwatch lol. anyways, im still trying to figure out what to write for my watch dogs fic, so stay tuned for updates on that one.**

 **as always, feel free to leave a review commenting on my writing, and don't forget to enjoy the story!**

 **stay awesome, and happy reading**

 **peace, Darkrai**


	3. Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not Percy Jackson and all related characters**

Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood

*Long Island, New York*

Percy stirred from his sleep, groggily wondering why his arm was numb. As his senses returned, he remembered that Annabeth had snuck over the night before, and they had fallen asleep cuddling.

Gently getting out of bed so as not to wake her, Percy stretched slightly. Cabin 3, Poseidon's cabin, smelt slightly of the beach, and the walls were dotted with small pink seashells.

Stepping out of the cabin, Percy was surprised to see that the sun was barely up yet, with the horizon just showing the slightest bit of orange. The Athena Parthenos stood tall on Half-Blood Hill, pale and aloof, next to the Golden Fleece resting on Thalia's pine tree. Peleus curled contentedly around the sturdy trunk, steam rising from his nostrils. Percy walked past the craters of the Colossus' footsteps. The dining pavilion was being reconstructed, under Annabeth's supervision, as was the Demeter Cabin. Both structures were half-finished, still shrouded in scaffolding.

Percy hiked up to the summit of Half-Blood Hill, wanting to enjoy some peace and quiet. Admittedly, life had been rather peaceful since Apollo, Leo and Calypso had left on their quest. Still, despite the peace, Percy felt like something was missing.

Percy sat down next to Peleus. The dragon grunted a greeting. Percy smiled and reached out to pet the scaly beast. "Hey there, Peleus." Percy said.

The dragon shifted slightly, raising its head to look at something in the distance. Percy turned to look as well. In the dim light of the rising sun, Percy could barely make out a figure, sprinting towards Half-Blood Hill, with two misshapen lumps of monsters chasing him.

Percy rose to his feet, pulling Riptide from his jean pocket. Uncapping the ballpoint pen, the celestial bronze blade sprung to full length. This new demigod was the first in a long time, and Percy was determined to make sure he reached camp safely.

As it turned out, his help was not needed.

Ben sprinted hard, not daring to look behind him. The panting of the two huge wolf-like creatures was motivation enough to keep running.

Ben crashed through dense undergrowth, determined to escape. As he broke past another bush, he was greeted with a large hill, which was adorned with a very strange sight.

Atop the grassy hill, there was a large pine tree, with something golden glittering in its branches, and even stranger, a dragon appeared to be curled around it. Next to the pine tree, was a massive ivory statue of some woman with a spear and shield.

Ben dashed across the empty two-lane road, fixated on getting to high ground. He sensed the hounds had slowed slightly, perhaps in trepidation. He knew he had to take advantage.

Pouring on the speed, he hit the bottom of the hill running. He climbed maybe four or five steps, before pushing off the hill with his foot, unsheathing his blades as he somersaulted over the hounds.

The hounds skidded to a halt, paws scrabbling for traction. He landed behind them as they started to turn, and without hesitation, he sliced through them, carving them up.

The hounds did not collapse as he expected, but rather exploded into golden dust, like the bull-headed man at the dojo had. Ben was too busy catching his breath to try and think about the implications of that.

Ben looked up as he heard footsteps. A tall, young man was approaching with a strange bronze sword drawn. As Ben prepared for another attack, the stranger touched something to the tip of his sword, and it shrunk, disappearing from sight.

Ben was surprised, and as the stranger drew near, Ben could've sworn he saw him putting a pen into his pocket. The stranger had wavy black hair and sea-green eyes. Right now those eyes were filled with caution, a look Ben appreciated. Here was someone who had seen combat, and was no doubt trustworthy.

The stranger reached the bottom of the hill. The two regarded each other. Ben spoke first. "Do you know where I can find a place called Camp Half-Blood?" He asked.

The stranger looked surprised. "How do you know that name?"

"My master told me to seek it out before he died." Ben replied. "He said to ask for Chiron."

The stranger turned grim. "Well, you're in the right place. Come on, I'll take you to Chiron."

The stranger turned and started up the hill. Ben sheathed his swords and followed him.

Percy was rather surprised at the stranger's swordsmanship. He had also never seen someone wielding such strange blades. Of course, Apollo had told him how the traitorous daughter of Demeter Meg had dual-wielded crescent-shaped blades like a dimachaerus, but this guy's blades were nearly straight, with a slight curve near the top.

Percy stopped outside the Big House, whose lights were all out. Turning to make sure that the stranger was following him, he then knocked loudly on the door. There was no reply.

Percy turned to the stranger. "Chiron's probably not awake yet, we'll have to wait a while."

The stranger nodded. Percy looked him over. He was young, much younger than Percy, yet he was well-built, arms bristling with lean muscles. His two blades were sheathed in a cross over his back, and on his belt were what looked like throwing stars and small daggers. A short blade was also slung low across his hip. A large backpack was also on the stranger's back, with a hastily-packed sleeping bag poking out of the top.

Percy extended a hand. "I'm Percy. Nice to meet you."

The stranger shook his hand firmly. "My name is Ben. It is nice to meet you Percy."

Percy guided Ben to the porch of the Big House, and sat him down in the same place where Percy had first met Chiron and Dionysus. As Percy took his seat, he glimpsed flowing blonde hair and a lithe, athletic figure emerging from the Poseidon Cabin.

Annabeth looked around, before spotting Percy on the porch of the Big House. Even from this far away, Percy could see that her brows were knitted and her lips pursed.

Percy's long-time girlfriend started striding towards the Big House, just as the door opened, and a groggy, unshaven Chiron emerged.

"What's the matter Percy, waking me at this ungodly hour?" The aged centaur rubbed his eyes and stretched. As he clopped around the porch, Chiron finally registered the presence of young Ben.

"Ah, who do we have here?" Chiron asked kindly.

Percy watched, bemused, as Ben rose from his seat and bowed deeply to Chiron. "My master, Sensei Takuya sent me here, and told me to ask for you before he died. I was hoping I could get some answers here."

Chiron's face seemed to age 10 years in the blink of an eye. "Takuya is dead? Well, then come inside. We have a lot to discuss."

Chiron turned and clopped into the Big House, followed by Ben. Percy got up from his seat just as Annabeth arrived. She shot him a quizzical look, and he just shrugged.

Annabeth was intrigued by the newcomer. Despite his obvious youth, he was clearly strong, and according to Percy, had slain two hellhounds with relative ease. The blonde was most interested by the newcomer's swords. Ben, as Percy told her he was named, was carrying a literal barrage of medieval Japanese weaponry.

Chiron turned on the lights in the lounge. Seymour the leopard head growled at them, clearly not happy with being woken so early. Chiron absentmindedly tossed a bundle of Snausages at the mounted head, and Seymour snapped it up.

Chiron turned, carrying a platter of tea and biscuits, ducking his head to avoid getting a concussion. "Oh!" Chiron exclaimed. "I didn't see you come in, Annabeth. Come, sit with us."

Annabeth noticed that young Ben seemed to shrink upon noticing her presence, almost as if he was afraid. Trying her best for a friendly smile and to tone down her usually fierce, intense glare, she sat down on the arm of the sofa, trying to smooth her bed-head.

Percy slumped in the sofa, leaning back and causing it to creak. Ben sat down on the edge of an old, worn armchair. Chiron set the platter of tea and biscuits down on the low table, and folded his legs underneath him, laying down so his human part was on the same level as Ben.

Annabeth watched as Ben gingerly took a small biscuit and popped it into his mouth. "Why don't you tell us your story Ben?" Chiron asked.

Ben swallowed his biscuit, and began his tale. Annabeth watched as Chiron's brow furrowed deeper and deeper as Ben's story progressed. It seemed as if he aged 50 more years through the whole process.

Ben finished his story. The groups' cups of tea lay cold and undrunk. Outside, the first rays of sunlight trickled in through the windows. A conch horn blew in the distance.

Chiron slowly stood up. "Wait here with Percy and Annabeth, Ben. I must fetch something." He clopped out of the room.

Ben sat uneasily, rucksack at his feet. He looked shyly at Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth wanted to ask Ben more about his weapons, but the young boy spoke first.

"Percy, I saw you coming towards me with a sword, but then that sword disappeared. How did you do that?" Ben asked.

Percy chuckled. "That's my magic sword, Ben. It shrinks into a ballpoint pen when I'm not using it." Annabeth watched as her boyfriend pulled Riptide out of his faded jean's pocket.

Percy continued. "This sword is called Anaklusmos, or Riptide in English. It used to belong to Heracles, and I unsheathe it by uncapping the pen." He handed the pen to an awestruck Ben.

Annabeth smiled. Boys would be boys, she thought. She decided it would be a good time to inquire about Ben's swords, but then Chiron re-entered. He was carrying a small leather pouch. Chiron knelt slowly, tucking his equestrian legs beneath him.

The wizened old centaur spoke. "Takuya mailed me this package a while ago, telling me not to open it until his disciple arrived. This was just before all communications known to us started failing, so I was unable to ask more." He passed the package to Ben, who held it reverently.

Chiron rose. "Percy, bring Ben to Cabin 12 and make sure he settles in." Percy lifted himself off the sofa and headed out, followed closely by Ben. Annabeth turned to Chiron, all business now.

"Chiron, if what he said is true, the Triumvirate could pose an even larger threat than it had before." Annabeth said.

The old centaur nodded. "Indeed, in all my life I have not seen such troubling times. We can only hope that Apollo will succeed in his quest."

Annabeth looked out the window, stormy grey eyes drilling a hole into the back of the head of the young Ben.

Ben was awestruck by the camp, which Percy told him was called Camp Half-Blood. Takuya's package weighed heavily in his hands, a last gift from his master. Percy led him to the camp green, where over 20 elaborately decorated cabins were arranged in an omega shape. One of the cabins was shrouded in scaffolding for some reason.

Ben was half-listening as Percy talked him through the different cabins. Something about ancient Greek gods and how the old stories kept them alive. He gently caressed the small leather pouch from Sensei Takuya. He looked up as they crossed the common greens. A young girl tending to the large campfire smiled at him as he passed.

Percy stopped outside a plain-looking cabin. "Here we are, Ben. This is the Hermes Cabin, its where children of Hermes stay, as well as those who haven't been claimed by their godly parent yet."

Ben looked inside. The cabin was mostly empty, save for a few kids still sleeping. There were close to twenty bunks, most with various paraphernalia scattered around them, but empty.

Something Percy had said rang a bell in Ben's mind. Turning to find the tall young man still next to him, Ben opened his mouth to ask a question, but Percy silenced him with a wave, saying, "I know what you're wondering. Who's your godly parent?"

Surprised, Ben nodded mutely. Percy ruffled the younger boy's hair. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure whoever it is will claim you soon. I made sure of that." Percy finished with a wink.

Ben wasn't quite sure what he meant by that but nodded nonetheless. Percy patted him on the shoulder and left. Ben put his stuff on the nearest empty bunk and sat down on the edge of the mattress. The sun was coming up now, and Ben didn't know if it was a sign of things to come.

 **A/N** **Hey y'all, sorry for not updating in so long but I have a brief break before my A levels start and I remembered I still hadnt finished this chapter in forever so I decided to finish it and upload it to get it off my mind. Hope you guys enjoy, and I'll see you guys soon.**

 **As always, feel free to leave a review with any criticisms and/or suggestions for the story, all advice is welcome!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Darkrai**


End file.
